


Clothes Make The Man

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy often admires Steve's choice of apparel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The Man

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush Day 12/13, a picture of Steve in uniform.

Darcy has often admired how Steve looks in his Captain America suit. And a regular suit. And jeans and a t-shirt, and slacks and a shirt... 

Darcy has often admired all Steve's sartorial choices, is what she's trying to say, but the Suit? The Suit is special and she's been known to go into thesis level discourse on its finer points, to say nothing of Steve himself's and how said suit shows them off to best advantage. Ok, the latter involved a few too many shots of tequila and a hell of a hangover the next day, but still. 

She's never appreciated the suit more, though, than the day she's trapped in Helsinki, standing in for Jane at some science summit where she understands less than one third of what's going on and is thanking God for voice to text software. Of course there's a terrorist attack there - does she give off some sort of vibe? - and she and a gaggle of scientists are holed up in the lobby of a building that's threatening to fall down around their ears. 

Then a hole is blown in the wall and she thinks it's the end until in walks Captain America, shield on his arm, jaw set in worry and concentration and when she stands up and he sees her, the relief in his eyes is a wash of sunshine on a cloudy day. 

Still, it wouldn't do to give away all her secrets. 

"About damn time you got here," she tells him and if she's a little breathless, she'll blame the fear and adrenaline and not the way his lips turn up in the faintest of smiles. 

"Yes, Ma'am," is all he says, with the grin on his face turning bigger as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her, bridal style, to safety. 

Darcy has always loved the Captain America suit. 

But later on that night, in a Helsinki hotel room, when he wears his birthday suit and that same smile, well, she thinks she's found her favourite. 


End file.
